The Mysterious Box
by letgo
Summary: The Gundam quintet has moved into a new home. What happens when Duo finds a strange, unmarked box?


The Mysterious Box

* * *

Summary: The Gundam quintet has moved into a new home. What happens when Duo finds a strange, unmarked box?

* * *

Duo took the last box from his car and carried it in. He and the others had recently moved into a larger house from their old one. The old house they had had was too small for five adult men, what with its two bedrooms and small kitchen/living room. Lucky for them, Quatre had pulled some strings and landed them this much larger one. It had more than enough room for all of them. 

In fact, Duo thought, it might have too much space. He shrugged and took his boxes up to his room. He'd let the others take care of their boxes.

Duo went back downstairs and noticed that the box he had brought in last was unmarked. The ex-pilot decided he'd just have to go through it and see who's it was. But first, he needed some music.

Walking over to the entertainment system that already had their TV and stereo, as well as many other electronics, he turned on the stereo, popping in one of his favorite cds. Almost instantly the room was filled with Duo's loud rock music. The American had no idea why his friends didn't like his music and figured it was just because they had bad tastes.

Shinigami sat down on the couch, box on the table in front of him. He pushed a few stray hairs out of his face and began to open this mysterious, unmarked box. The first thing he pulled out was a red cloth, a dragon embroidered on it. Taking a guess from the dragon, he figured it was either Heero's or Wufei's. Both were possible since the dragon was an Oriental one.

Decided to dig deeper, the next thing Duo pulled out was a black book, something written in gold lettering on the front. It was either in Chinese or Japanese, he knew that much. Opening it up, there was a small note written in what he guessed was the same language as the front cover. Lucky for him, the rest was in English. But it was in handwriting he didn't recognize.

For one thing, it was too sloppy to be any of his friends. And the wording was strange, like English was not this mysterious person's native language. But the thing that really set this handwriting was that the letters were slanted to the left, not to the right like his friends and himself. But it was legible. So, he read it.

AC 194

My name is Ron Meiran. I fight for justice and wish only to that, carrying on the proud and strong Dragon clan's name. I have no need for the scholarly ways. But, my family has said that I need to learn this new language, English, to make a better match for my betrothed, the clan's golden boy scholar.  
He is not worthy of carrying on the next heir. He does not fight and wastes valuable resources by going to that school. He brings no honor to the clan and sits around reading all day. A waste of space.  
That boy is no man. He is only a child, looking out for only himself and not the clan. But I, Nataku, have no choice in marrying him.

The entry stopped there, much to Duo's disappointment. But he had learned something. The person, Duo presumed to be female, was name Meiran, came from the Dragon clan, which explained the dragon, and called themselves Nataku.

The name alone pointed that the box was most likely Wufei's. He decided to go on and read some more.

AC 194

The boy is stronger than I thought. He actually managed to defeat me, Nataku, in hand to hand. He then dared to question me what I fight for. I fight for justice! But that boy dared to tell me that I was wrong, there is no justice. How I long to wring that child's neck.

Again, it stopped long before Duo wanted it to. This was getting aggravating. Just as the entries reached an interesting point, they stopped. Though, Duo was starting to wonder if this book had been written by someone who was connected to Wufei. The 'I fight for Justice!' line sounded just like something his friend would say. The American read on to the last entry.

AC 194

Mobile suits are attacking us. My husband my not fight in Shenlon but I will fight in the suits. I will protect my home no matter the cost.

And, again, it stopped there. He took a guess and figured the girl had died. But Shenlon, where had he heard that name before? It was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't remember. He wanted to say Wufei but it could be Heero he supposed. Though, neither had mentioned being married. Then again, none of them had ever really talked about their pasts.

Flipping through the pages in hopes of finding an answer or two, Duo set the book down, not finding any. Getting up, he went into the kitchen and got a peanut butter sandwich.

When he came back, he ate his sandwich and looked at the unmarked box. He reached over to grab it and knocked the book over. It opened up a very well decorated page. Making sure that he didn't knock anything else over, Duo picked up the book.

Lots of pictures of smiling people were pasted on the page. All of them were Chinese which meant that this box was most likely Wufei's. It looked like a party was going on when the pictures had been taken. Towards the center, there were two pictures. One featured a scowling girl who would have been quite pretty if she had been smiling. The other featured a young boy, about ten years or so younger than his friends and himself were. The boy wore glasses and looked kind of like Wufei.

At the bottom, there was some writing. A different hand, one that looked like Wufei's had translated.

Hang onto this. It was Meiran's and is all that is left of your life together other than what you have held onto.

Duo closed the book, confused because everything was so vague. He put it aside and looked to see what else was in the box. What he found nest were a few dusty books. Looking at their titles, he found that they were all history ones except for maybe the last, which was written in the same Asian characters as, had Meiran's book.

He looked again in the box, wondering what else was in it. This box was pretty interesting. He found a packet of letters written, again, in either Chinese or Japanese. It really was frustrating, not being able to read everything since he figured the mysterious language held all the answers. Another packet, newspaper clippings, was below that. Looking through it, Duo found that all the clippings seemed to mention colony L5, which remembered Duo, was the colony Wufei had been born on.

Last of all, at the very bottom was a scrapbook. There were pictures of a young Wufei, noted the God of Death, many of them featuring his friend with glasses on. An official looking document was also in there, again, written in what Duo guessed was Chinese. Other things, like a picture of a field of yellow flowers and a picture of a grave, more yellow flowers on it, were in the scrapbook as well.

Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming brought Duo out of the mysterious box and back to reality. He closed the book he held and Shinigami began to put everything back in the box.

"Hey, Duo, what's that?" Quatre's normally quiet voice yelled over the music. The American yelled back, "What?" Just as Trowa turned off the music.

"I asked, what's all this stuff?" Quatre repeated himself, sweeping an arm over the box Duo was currently filling.

"I found this unmarked box and I looked through it, trying to see who it belonged to. I think its 'Fei's," Duo explained.

Trowa surveyed the scene and asked, "well, is it?" The God of Death shrugged and said that there wasn't really anything to indicate there wasn't.

The door slammed again and Heero walked by with two boxes in tow. Wufei followed him in, splitting off at the last second to turn into the kitchen.

"Hey, 'Fei is this stuff yours?" Duo called out. Wufei came back towards the room Shinigami and himself were in. He looked around at the pile Duo was putting back in the box.

"Yes. Why are you going through it?" The Chinese ex-pilot questioned.

"Well, it was unmarked and I was checking to see whose it is," explained Duo. "So, whose Meiran?"

Wufei stopped for a moment, frozen in his tracks. "Wuffie," Duo said, waving his hand in front of Wufei's face.

"Maxwell, get your hand out of my face before I cut that braid of yourself," snapped the annoyed man. To show his friend how serious he was, he pulled a knife out of the box he had just taken into the kitchen.

Needless to say, the American pulled his hand back. Heero walked by the room and yelled at everyone to get back to work.

"I'm not doing everything," the Japanese man told the four of them. Knowing when Heero was annoyed, the quartet helped him, though Wufei was the last, taking a moment to finger the red cloth with its proud gold dragon.

Apparently, he lingered a little too long because Duo came bouncing in. "Wuffie, we don't want to make Heero mad. He's already pulled out his gun," the pilot told his comrade as he pulled his friend from all that remained of the proud Dragon Clan.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, was it good for my first Gundam Wing fanfic? It's been an idea that has been playing around in my head every since I started to wonder what would happen if Wufei's friends knew who Meiran was. I decided to have them moving which would allow the box to be found and gone through. Another possibility was to have them cleaning their home. I liked this idea better.  
Why Duo to go through Wufei's box? Well, he's the only that would go through a mysterious, unmarked box without asking. Wufei wouldn't go through it, the box being his and all, Heero and Trowa wouldn't be interested in it. Really, the only one who might go through an unmarked box is Quatre. But he's so polite that he'd wait until the others arrived and ask them.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters do not belong to me.


End file.
